


The Healing Properties Of Mercury

by MasterRay5



Series: After The Cauldron [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: Ami finds her boyfriend might be hiding something painful in his past and must find a way to heal his heart.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: After The Cauldron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Healing Properties Of Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories. 
> 
> Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)
> 
> Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)
> 
> Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)
> 
> Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes “True”. So his name will mean “True North” which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)

***

“A good woman's arms round a man's neck is a lifebelt thrown out to him from heaven.” 

-Jerome k. Jerome

*******

“I don’t know how to break this to you,” Michiru began softly as she finished her meal. She had invited Ami out to lunch under the premise of returning some books she had borrowed but she had another intent behind the meeting. “But I think your boyfriend is cheating on you.” 

“What makes you think that?” Ami gasped, almost choking on her tea. 

“I saw him two days ago with a large bouquet of flowers. You just said you hadn’t seen him in four. Which means someone else is getting those flowers.”    
“I don’t see Izou-san doing something like that?” Ami corrected, as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin. “Are you sure?

“How close have you really gotten?” Michiru inquired, arching an eyebrow at her naive friend. “You are still calling him Izou-san.”

“We,” Ami stopped herself. The return of Zoisite as Izou Saitou had been a more recent development but his return had an immediate attraction. At first, she had insisted they take things slow, afraid her allergy to romance would be prominent in their relationship. Instead, she found it was the exact opposite. There was no hives or anxiety with Saitou, instead, there was a great feeling of comfort and belonging. Every time the two were alone, they found themselves growing closer. In fact, the last time they had been alone, they had ended up in a makeout session Usagi and Mamoru would have been jealous of. She knew their relationship was still fresh but she had no intention of just going up. “Close enough. I have no intention of letting someone else steal him.” 

“Atta girl,” Michiru chuckled, admiring Ami’s determination. “I’ll take care of lunch, you go out there and find out what’s going on with your man.” 

Ami quietly dismissed herself and made her way to the flower shop Michiru had mentioned spotting Saitou earlier in the week. Before lunch, Ami had communicated to him she had plans to spend the rest of the day studying in the library. If Saitou thought she was somewhere else he may try to surprise this other woman with more flowers. Sure enough, not only did Saitou appear, but he entered the flower shop, and emerged with a large bouquet of roses.

“You’ve never bought me flowers before,” Ami growled silently as she watched Saitou walk down the street carrying his gift. After several turns, Ami noticed Saitou going towards a familiar building. 

“My mom’s hospital?” Ami wondered as she made her way in hoping she wouldn’t be stopped by any of the staff members she knew. “You better not be sleeping with a nurse.” 

Following Saitou through the halls, Ami was sure she would soon discover her romantic rival. Unfortunately, she had to stop to let a nurse push a patient in a wheelchair through the hall. She looked up to find Saitou was gone. “Where did…” 

“Well aren’t you a cute little ninja,” A voice whispered hotly on her neck, causing Ami to almost jump to the ceiling. She recovered, pulled out her transformation pen, and prepared herself for battle. She was stopped when she saw Saitou’s grinning face holding the bouquet of roses still in hand. “Jumpy aren’t we?” 

“I, um, well,” Ami stammered a bit guilty she had been caught sneaking around. She shook it off and remembered she had a purpose. “What are you doing here? Who are those flowers for? Is there someone else?” 

“I know I should have told you earlier,” Saitou sighed as he looked down at the flowers he held. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to my ‘other woman.’”

Ami’s chest tightened and her eyes filled with tears. Yet as she looked at her boyfriend’s face, she didn’t see an expression of guilt at being caught cheating or a sense of worry about their relationship. Instead, he wore an expression of total sadness as if something in his soul hurt. 

Saitou walked down the hallway with Ami following closely behind coming to a stop a room with a single patient's name by the door. 

“Oni-chan I’m back,” Saitou called as he knocked on the door before entering the room. Ami followed and was thrown by what she saw. In the room was a young woman in her early 20s, asleep, and connected to an array of different machines. Between the feeding tube, IV bags, and air compress, it was easy for Ami to tell the devices were the only things keeping the woman alive. “Ami, I’d like you to meet Reiko. She was my neighbor growing up.” 

“P-Please to meet you,” Ami stuttered, not sure what was going on. The woman did not reply and Ami was quick to ask about the woman’s condition. “A coma?”

“Yes, for about two years, they say,” Saitou confirmed as he went to work rearranging the vase packed full of plants with the roses he had just brought. “Just can’t seem to create an arrangement that actually makes this room feel more lively.” 

“What happened?” Ami asked, her curiosity as a med student overriding her mind and not helping her to realize this could be her romantic rival. 

“Her boyfriend beat her within an inch of her life,” Saitou replied as he finished rearranging the flowers and took a seat in the chair next to the comatose girl. Ami stood close and watched as Saitou looked at Reiko with great concern. “As I said, Ko-Onii-chan and I were neighbors. Our parents, my dad, and her mom got drunk together; alot. They got washed, screwed, and got in fights. A cycle of embarrassing behavior that dominated our childhood so we looked out for each other.”

“Do you…” Ami hesitated with her question, not wanting to ask it over fear it would break her heart but somehow managing to form the words. “...love her?” 

“Yes, but only like a sister,” Saitou answered, his voice still low and mournful. “I didn’t even bother to track down that drunk I call father. Reiko’s the only person I can call family on the planet.” 

“Then, why did you hide this from me,” Ami inquired, not sure why Saitou had decided to be so secretive. She could tell there was something majorly upsetting him. She grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, pulled it over, and sat close to him. “You could have told me about her. I could have had my mom review her files.” 

“I didn’t tell you because,” Saitou stopped himself. He clenched his fists, dropped his head, and looked down at the floor. “Because she reminds me of what I am Ami. What I have always been.” 

“What are you?” Ami wondered where he was going with this line of thinking. 

“It reminds me I’m a curse to everyone and everything I’ve ever come into contact with,” Saitou snarled, punching his knees hard with his balled-up fists. “Do you know why the others and I joined Beryl?”

This had been a burning question since all four men had been returned to their human form by the power of the Galactic Cauldron. Ami wanted to ask but she knew it would be best to wait until Saitou felt open enough to admit it freely. 

“The real reason why we became evil was because we thought, no...we KNEW we weren't good enough,” Saitou stormed, angry as he thought about the past. “You girls were princesses. We were commoners. We wanted power so we could be with you. And I was the first one to suggest we take that witch’s offer…”

Ami tried to interject seeing how upset Saitou was over the matter. “But that was in…”

“Both times!” Saitou snapped, closing his eyes to hold back hot tears of anger. “It was my fault we became evil in our previous life and in this one. I'm a parasite who brings everyone around me down into the waste I call a life. Now seeing Reiko like this...it just reminds me again I'm nothing more than garbage. I don’t deserve to have you in my life and you don’t deserve to be dragged into the dung because of me.”

“Stop,” Ami shouted as she sprang from her chair and pulled Saitou close. She held his head to her chest, hoping to absorb all his torment. “You are not garbage. You are a caring individual who was dealt a bad hand. You are not defined by your past, only by how you move on. I love you too much to let you suffer!” 

“You...love me?” Saitou asked between breaths his tears slowly dampening Ami’s shirt. “You have never said it before.” 

“I know,” Ami admitted as she stroked her boyfriend’s long copper hair. “I’m terrible when it comes to emotions but you... you are the only person I’ve had in my life who makes me long for romance. I love your texts, I love when we sit and read together. I love having you in my life."

“Ami...I,” Saitou’s words were cut off as Ami held his cheeks and kissed him. It was the first time in the course of their relationship she had been the one to initiate the kiss. Her soft, loving touch began to extinguish the torrid of emotion that had been tormenting his heart. Getting lost in the kiss, Saitou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Moving her hands back, Ami wrapped her fingers into her boyfriend’s hair and edged her tongue slowly into his mouth. With the gentle caress of the kiss, Saitou found himself regaining a bit of peace. 

As they parted, Saitou opened his eyes and stared up at the soft face of the woman who looked back at him. A small smile spread across his face. “It’s moments like this which made us think we weren’t worthy of you ladies.” 

“You are worthy,” Ami insisted as she kissed his forehead and pulled him into another hug. She gently stroked his hair as she held him close to her chest. “Still, I didn’t think this day would result in me confessing how I feel to you. I actually thought you were cheating on me.” 

“Seriously?” Saitou asked, breaking away from Ami’s embrace to look deep in her eyes. “How are you so smart and so stupid at the same time?” 

“What do you…," Ami’s sentence was cut off as Saitou kissed her. Again, it became deep as the pair got lost in each other’s passion. 

"You actually think another woman on this planet can compare to you," Saitou corrected when he broke the kiss. “Still, I...I feel like I have a lot to atone for.” 

“Then, let me help you find solitude. Let’s work together to make each other a better person,” Ami, pleaded hoping she was helping him to understand their relationship was worth fighting for.

“Yeah.” Saitou agreed, pulling Ami in close. His heart was still heavy but the longer he held Ami the more he felt like he could face whatever came next. “Maybe, we could go get some dinner and talk a bit more.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Ami smiled as Saitou stood up and they headed towards the door. She took a brief look back at Reiko and gave her an understanding nod. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.”

*** 

“So you came to the Goddess of love for advice?” Minako smiled after hearing Ami’s story. She felt happy Ami had come to her for guidance, given how many times Minako had found herself asking for help with school. 

“I came to you because I knew you’d tell me what I needed to hear,” Ami corrected as she sat at the cafe. The dinner she and Saitou had experienced after meeting Reiko had helped the couple to feel they were on better terms in their relationship. “Both you and Mako-chan seem to have such an easy time slipping back into the relationship. I thought you would know a good way to proceed.” 

“It wasn’t as easy as you’d think,” Minako commented, remembering her own feelings of guilt from not being able to save her beloved from Beryl’s control. “Still, my advice is this and know I say this without trying to get a rise out of you and make you uncomfortable. I think you should sleep with him.” 

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Ami sighed, half expecting this as Minako’s answer. 

“Trust me when I say this is what you both need,” Minako insisted, trying to be compassionate to Ami’s discomfort with the subject of sex. “I know you’d prefer to wait but frankly our guys are coming in with a lot of emotional baggage. Shin was a worse recluse than Mamoru and that was before Beryl messed with his mind. The bond that comes from making love can do a world of good for both of you.” 

“I...I do want to help him,” Ami insisted, taking a drink to drown out the nervousness building in her stomach. “Saitou believes everything he touches turns bad. He has a bad yen mindset.”

“Then,” Minako began as she got up with her drink in hand, radiating a confident smile. “Come with me and I’ll help you find the perfect outfit to wear into battle.” 

***

“Thanks again for helping me study,” Ami announced as she made her way through Saitou’s apartment and headed straight into the bathroom. They had planned on a simple night in, at his place, with Saitou helping quiz Ami for her college entrance exams. Little did Saitou know, Ami came prepared for another activity to do together. 

“Can I get you anything?” Saitou asked as he looked in his fridge. “I have some tea, that melon Ramone you like…”

“I’d prefer just to get to studying,” Ami called from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches up on her plan. 

“If you say so,” Saitou shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water and sat on his couch. “Do you want to start with your medical review terms or the clinical disease flashcards?”

“I’d like to try a practice evaluation,” Ami announced as she stepped into the room and caused Saitou’s eyes to become wide at her appearance. She was wearing a white doctor’s coat, her glasses, and a stethoscope around her neck. This wasn’t surprising but the lace bra and panties set Ami wore under the coat in a color of blue which perfectly complemented her hair and showed off the curves of her body left him speechless. 

“I...ah...wow,” Saitou was at a loss for words. He never knew Ami to be so bold, an act she herself wasn’t sure about. 

“So tell me, Mr. Saitou,” Ami began as she slowly walked towards the couch. The entire time Minako’s mantra repeated over and over in her head. I am a sexual goddess of healing. I am a sexual goddess of healing. “How are you feeling today?” 

“I...feel warm,” Saito stammered, his eyes taking in the breathtaking sight in front of him. Seeing her boyfriend flustered helped put Ami at ease. Though Minako insisted it wouldn’t happen, Ami couldn’t get over the fear Saito would laugh at her performance. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned forward, braced herself on Saito’s knees, and pressed her cleavage together. “And...thirsty…” 

“Hmmm, you may have a fever. I’ll have to check,” Ami insisted as she lifted one leg and then the other and straddled Saitou’s lap. She pulled off the stethoscope, warped it around Saito’s neck and pulled him close so their foreheads touched. A move Minako had suggested. What Minako had not counted on was Ami’s bravado to break as she looked into Saito’s eyes as he stared back at her. She blushed profusely, let go of the stethoscope, and buried her hands across her face. “And umm, next we… oh, this is so silly, I’m sorry,

“No, no, no,” Saito replied as he grabbed Ami’s hips before she could dismount him. A sense of fear ran through the man at the idea she would leave in embarrassment. “Please this...is incredibly sexy and I appreciate it so much.” 

“You do?” Ami asked, slowly removing her hands and displaying her deeply reddened face. 

“God you are so damn cute when you blush,” Saitou commented as he leaned forward and kissed both of her blushing cheeks. “And frankly, Doctor. I have a lot of swelling I’d love you to take care of.”

“Really?” Ami wondered as she shifted her weight on his lap and began to feel the building erection. “Oh my.” 

“Yes, that's all because of you. Are you sure you want to continue?” Saitou inquired, wanting to make sure Ami knew what she was doing. “I don’t want you to regret it.” 

“I could never regret giving the man I love my virginity,” Ami admitted, wrapping her arms around Saitou’s neck and kissing him gently. The sensation sent shivers down Saito’s spine. “And as a future doctor, it is my duty to heal all who are hurting.”

“Well, Doctor,” Saitou chuckled as he leaned forward and started to kiss Ami’s neck. “You have to relax too or else your patient may catch on to your stress.” 

Their lips met and they began to devour each other. The mutual need for the other became apparent with each hot kiss they exchanged. Ami pulled Saitou close as her fingers got lost in his long blond hair. Saitou kept his own hands firm on Ami’s hips, shifting her gently every so often to increase friction on his covered erection. They broke apart only because they both found the need for oxygen overpowering their burning passion. 

“You’re intoxicating,” Saitou admitted starting into Ami’s eyes.

“Take me to bed,” Ami begged a bit of her bravado returning thanks to the effort of their hungry kissing. “And I’ll give you some extra special treatment.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Saitou agreed wrapping his arms around Ami’s legs and lifted her off the couch. Ami held tight to Saitou’s neck startled by the gesture. With his thin frame, she had never pegged him for the physical type. Yet here he was, lifting her with ease and just as easily rearranging her body so he was carrying her princess style. Saitou carried her gently to bed placing her down softly before removing his shirt. 

Ami stared at her boyfriend’s slim but defined body. She had only stolen peeks at the idol magazines Minako collected, but with his shirt off, jeans and flowing hair, Ami could easily see Saitou gracing them. 

“Like what you see?” Saitou asked with a chuckle. Ami was sure she’d feel embarrassed about being caught staring but the smile on Saitou’s face washed the anxiety away. It was a reminder of her mission she had to make him feel loved and appreciated. 

“Yes, very much so,” Ami confessed, wearing a content smile. “In fact, I’d like to see more of you,” 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Saitou wondered, still wanting to confirm Ami was comfortable. With the warning he had received about Ami’s introverted nature and her fear of romance, Saitou had mentally prepared himself to wait until there was an engagement ring on her finger to suggest sex. He was perfectly happy to not have to wait but he wanted to make sure she would be content afterward. “Because my rational brain won’t be in control much longer.” 

“Pants. Off. Now,” Ami instructed in a tone which surprised even her. She had meant to make sure her intentions were clear but it came out much more forceful. “I, I mean…” 

“Yes, ma’am. Who am I to argue with a Doctor’s orders?” Saitou teased, as he undid his pants, dropped his belt and stood in his boxers. The effects of Ami’s grinding and outfit were on full display as his erection strained against the cotton material. 

“Then lay down and I’ll give you an exam,” Ami instructed as she found herself transfixed on the bulge in her boyfriend’s boxers. Once he laid on the bed, Ami moved to straddle his knees, her hands slipping into the tops of his boxers. With a deep breath to prepare herself, she pulled down his underwear and freed his manhood from its containment. Saitou was impressed Ami did not faint at the sight of his erection. Not because he was overly confident with his size (he knew he was only a little bigger than average), but just by how Ami maintained her composure. He was beginning to think she wasn't the wilting flower everyone thought she was. “What do you think, Doc?” 

“I have seen pictures of genitals in medical books since I was ten,” Ami countered, picking up on her boyfriend’s surprise she had not fainted. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed it firmly. “Of course, they usually aren’t thick and at attention in the books.” 

Ami began to slowly stroke Saitou’s cock and soon the young man found himself at her mercy. This was probably the biggest surprise of the night from him as Ami’ seemed to know exactly how to touch him with a firm grip on his shaft and an occasional kiss on various parts of his erection. Saitou had to bite his lip from losing complete control and going over the edge. “Ami-chan, please let me touch you.” 

Complying with her boyfriend's request, Ami moved her bottom close to his face, without interrupting the attention she was giving his manhood. With Ami’s leg on either side of his face, Saitou was able to take in the majesty presented before him. A small dark spot had formed in the middle of the bikini cut panties. An observation that put a bigger smile on Saitou’s face. 

_ Good, she’s enjoying this _ , Saitou thought as his fingers moved up and began to rub against the damp spot on her panties. With just a few touches, he felt Ami shudder in pleasure in response. “You’re so wet, honey.” 

“I...I can’t help it,” Ami cried, finding herself losing control as Saitou started to rub her flower through the cotton fabric. Deciding to double her own efforts, Ami took Saitou as deep in her mouth as possible. 

“Ami, I’ll come if you keep going,” Saitou groaned as his knuckles turned white as he grappled to maintain control and not go over the edge. 

“Oh we mustn’t have that.” Ami teased, as she repositioned herself again and sat the damp mark of her panties against his swollen cock. She rubbed back and forth, the friction almost too much for both of them. Slowly, Ami positioned herself, moved her cotton underwear to the side, and positioned the tip of Saitou’s penis at her entrance. “Here we go.” 

With a hiss from both of them, the two became one. Gradually, Ami let herself take in the full length of Saitou’s cock. It was discomforting at first, as she was not used to such a sensation.    
“Ami, I’m sorry,” Saiotu cried, as he noticed the pain on Ami’s face. “We can stop! We don’t have to keep going.” 

“Give me a second to adjust to your size,” Ami insisted as she continued to bite her lip. Soon, the tension started to lower and she found herself becoming accustomed to his size. “It doesn’t hurt...it feels...nice...it..ah, ah…”

Deciding Ami was over the hurdle of the breaking of her virginity, Saitou moved his hands up and started to grasp her hips and slowly move her up and down in place. 

“That does feel good, it feels, so...oh my,” Ami groaned as she threw her head back and started to move her hips at an increased pace. 

“Yes, yes my love,” Saitou agreed, loving every moment of what he was experiencing. “This is what it feels like when we become one. It’s...oh god! It's amazing!”

Getting lost in the lovemaking, Ami reached behind her back, undid her bra, and flung it off the bed, letting Saitou gaze upon her hardened nipples. Unable to contain himself from the sight, Saitou leaned forward and latched onto a nipple with his lips. Ami, adoring the sensation, weaved her hands into Saiotu’s hair and kept him in place. 

The additional stimulus was too much and Ami achieved climax, holding Saitou’s head close and releasing inaudible noises into his neck. Feeling the wetness from Ami’s orgasm on his cock, Saitou was pushed over the edge as well. He held Ami’s hips firm on his groin and obtained his own release. 

“I...I love you,” Saitou gasped, as he tried to catch his breath from their lovemaking. 

“I love you too,” Ami whispered, letting the exhaustion she experienced wash over her body. Soon, the pair were asleep in each other’s arms. 

** 

Saitou awoke the next morning to find Ami sleeping by his side. He smiled as he looked down and brushed her bangs off her forehead. The gentle act, caused Ami to stir. She opened her eyes and softly smiled up at her lover. 

“You are so adorable in the morning,” Saitou commented as he kissed Ami on the cheek. 

“And you,” Ami smiled as she snuggled against Saitou’s chest. “How do you not wake up with bedhead when you have such long hair?” 

“Secret technique,” Saitou teased with a chuckle. A troubling thought came to his mind he knew he needed to address. “I know this is late to ask but are you on the pill?”

“Yes,” Ami acknowledged, realizing she may have needed to make it clear earlier. “My mom put me on it soon after I started my first period to help regulate them.” 

“Good,” Saitou breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to have kids with Ami but not so soon in their relationship. Not when he was only now starting to regain his confidence. “Thank you so much for last night.”

“It was my pleasure,” Ami sang as she tilted her head up and kissed Saitou on the neck in a spot that sent a tickle down his spine. “How do you feel?” 

“Incredible,” Saitou admitted. He truly felt on top of the world after being physical with Ami. In fact, it helped to give him the confidence he needed to come to a realization he had made since Ami had first confessed her love to him. “Also, I've been thinking. I want to find a way to heal others. Just like you healed me. Well, not just like the way you healed me. I think I finally know what I want to do moving forward, other than love you of course.” 

“What?” Ami asked, wondering what Saitou was thinking. 

“I want to be a Doctor,” Saitou confessed, looking deep in Ami’s eyes and showing just how serious he was with his confession. “I want the two of us to work together to heal everyone we can.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Ami smiled as she realized she had taken a step to help heal Saitou’s heart. She leaned in close and whispered something which almost brought tears to his eyes. “Because you are a fantastic and wonderful man. Who is going to do great things and is more than worthy of being with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man. Writing Ami in character (or at least trying to) is hard. I briefly had originally plotted her to totally seduce Saitou but then I was like “You are writing her as a porn star. This isn’t right.” So I had to rethink my strategy. Also, the whole Saitou as a Doctor ties into the “Sailor Parallel Moon” story where Ami confesses her husband is a doctor as well. As the fic never shows the other inner’s husbands, I like to think they are the Shittensou reborn. That’s my own little headcanon. Thanks to Darkenedhrt101, Nebelflecke, and Aya Faulkner for betaing.
> 
> Reviews help to get these pieces done faster. 
> 
> Next up: A brief interlude before….The Storm of the Prodigal Son


End file.
